Steel's leveling guide
So if you follow this guide you should be able to go 1-99 in a day, EASILY depending on your job.(Mages and THF may be tough in early levels) I've used this for every job I have leveled so far on this server! Leave comments below if you think another place is better than what i put, may help others find Alternative ways if mine doesn’t work for them. Level 1-15 East Ronafure*(Your cities closest zone with a page will work): I usually do Page 1 in East Ronafure Forest, i start by killing a few bunnies and worms until I hit 3-4. Then move onto killing Pugils until i hit around level 9-10. Then i switch to page 5 and continuously kill Sheep and Beetles until I hit 15! Level 15-40 Maze Of Shakrami(Use @mea for fast way there):''' I like this area because you can stay here until you hit 40, so you don’t have to run around to new areas a lot! But first start with Page 1, which should be Goblins and Bats. May be a little tough in the beginning but once you hit 20 you float to 25 fast! Once attaining 25, i switch to the Ghouls and Crawlers page! I only take this page to 30, i try not to continue with it past that because the lack of ghouls in the area. Once i hit 30, I switch to the Worms and Bats page, this camp isn’t too hard to find.(Use the wide scan to find the bats and worms and it'll lead ya to a trail of em) I take this page up to 40 Quickly! '''Level 40-65 Crawlers Nest(Derfland OP Warp): When arriving at crawlers, always ask the LS if anyone wants to join, the more the faster the XP per page. If solo you gain more per kill, but will be much much slower. Take page 1 until you hit 54-55 ish, you’ll be getting a ton of XP per page by then. Then switch over to the page with Exorays and Flies (Page 4) This one is a bit of a slowing down period but you’ll gain a lot of xp per page because you've been in the area for a bit and your pages keep growing! Level 66-99 The Boyahda Tree(Li'Telor OP Warp): Now this varies, usually when going to the Tree there is another group of people leveling and i join them. This speeds the process up, so always invite anyone in the LS out to the Tree because anyone 62+ would love to join. Once you hit 75, you can use @cap to stay at level 75 but continue to level. (Level Sync basically). This is a cool custom function that this server has, the tree is amazing XP when you get it going. BUT, if you're level 90+ and soloing out here and your page wore off (d/c or server crash or dying) It’s really not worth staying unless there is a party out there. BUT if you hold your page all the way through, I would go 66-99 and cap merits in just a few hours. ALTERNATIVE Level 90-99 Gustav Tunnel(Vollbow OP warp): Now this spot is the best for XP and page wise, but alone can be deadly and almost impossible from level 90+ w/o good equipment. So this is alternative if you have those luxuries and/or you can meet someone out there who doesn’t mind carrying you to 99 I hope this helped! Thank You for reading and leave your suggestive criticism below !